gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bunai Di/Archive 1
Dantman Conversations. Re: Gaiapedia Alyssachanpc originally founded it and abandoned the wiki without bringing it up much, I adopted the wiki later on and brought it up from the minimal abandoned wiki it was to an active community. Later on I moved on from Gaia Online and left the wiki to Q Cumba FX. Since he's gone I consider the wiki abandoned, I'm not actually administrating it. Just start a forum thread to talk with the other members clearly indicating it's about making someone an administrator since there is at least one other user on the wiki. The staff should let you adopt the wiki. I suppose I'll leave a tip or two. Interwikis work much better than external links. If you are going to link to wikipedia use Wikipedia:Article to link to a page on Wikipedia. There are other interwiki links, commons: for Wikimedia commons, mw: for MediaWiki.org, m: for Meta, w: For Wikia Central, and you can link to any wiki on Wikia using w:c:wikiname: where wikiname is the part before .wikia.com in the wiki's domain name; ie: w:c:naruto:Naruto Uzumaki links to the Naruto Uzumaki article over at the Narutopedia at . I'm not sure if you're actually aware of the markup, Wikia's Rich Text Editor hides markup in a fairly disturbing way from people. If you want to administrate a wiki it's a really good idea to get familiar with WikiText and MediaWiki. You can do a lot with WikiText, and if you rely on the Rich Text Editor to much you forget about the power of templates and end up creating maintenance nightmares if you ever decide you want to clean up the wiki a little with the patterns you use on the wiki. ~Dantman(talk) Oct 17, 2009 @ 19:47 (UTC) :Which parts are you having an issue with? ~Dantman(talk) Nov 7, 2009 @ 01:44 (UTC) ::MediaWiki:Licenses controls the license drop down. First level is group naming, second is the list of licenses. Parameters separated by |, last one is the text to display in the dropdown, first one is template name, you can have any number of optional ones in the middle which will be turned into template parameters. Think of each of those lines as if you stripped the last | out with the text after it, and wrapped it in then saved it to a License section. ~Dantman(talk) Nov 7, 2009 @ 08:40 (UTC) 08:40, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Re: Coding Apparently, this is a gaming wiki, in the top-left its under the Gaming hub. Anyway, for Main Pages, what we've been doing is using pictures to direct visitors to content. Visitors are more likely to click on images than text. E.g. see Metal Gear Wiki, Fallout Wiki, Uncharted Wiki, Bioshock Wiki. Also the tips at Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking really help.--Richardtalk 19:50, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Protection Bunai82, could you not mass protect pages. Protecting something "incase of vandalism" hinders the improvement of a wiki. Anon contributions are an important factor to a successful wiki, and protecting pages (even autoprotection) gives new users the idea that a wiki is not open for editing. Protection is only meant for use when a page is actively being vandalized, to temporarily stop the vandalism, not to lock down pages which could be vandalized but haven't. ~Dantman(talk) Nov 25, 2009 @ 08:53 (UTC) :Oh, so you know. If you see any consistent patterns of bad edits, it's possible to have AbuseFilter installed which can be used to deal with those automatically. ~Dantman(talk) Nov 25, 2009 @ 08:58 (UTC) Re: Articles and Items Depends on what you mean by "clearing up". If you're trying to trim down the list of pages on , then deletion works. If you're worried about how much space in the database the wiki takes up, stop, that's irrelevant. Wikia doesn't care about how much space wiki take up. And deleting pages doesn't remove them from the database. Heck, deleting a page only adds more data to the database. Heck, every time you press save you add a bunch more data to the database. It's really not relevant to the wiki at all. Also, even after you delete something it'll still be visible to sysops on the undelete page, and on deleted user contributions. Wikia won't use oversight (the way of permanently erasing something) unless it's to hide personally sensitive information that was accidentally posted to the wiki. Also, even oversight doesn't make that database usage go away, so using it to clean up the wiki's use of the database is pointless too. ~Dantman(talk) Dec 17, 2009 @ 23:06 (UTC) Redirecting Pages? Hi, I was recently rummaging through Gaiapedia, and I just decided to go on to my wiki account (I'm usually on Wookieepedia) and make some edits. I had a question for redirecting pages. It's a little confusing how if you type up "halloween 2k9" it doesn't automatically redirect to the Halloween 2k9: Demonbusters article. How can we put redirecting pages and can we place some? It also doesn't auto redirect to "NPC: The Overseer" when you put in "overseer". I've done multiple redirects back on Wookieepedia, but that was all just changing some older redirect pages. : Oh, crud, sorry for not adding the tilds at the end of my last message. Ah, I thought that just typing "overseer" could redirect to the NPC Overseer because the are practically the same person, except in different forms (clam/human god). And for the "halloween 2k9" page, I think it would be a little more convenient if the two pages were merged for the people that aren't completely sure of the "Demonbusters" part of the title. Ah, ahah, I read about how you're trying to pull Gaiapedia back together. I think that's pretty cool, and good luck with the whole thing. Pretty big job to me =o SWMasterObi 04:07, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Re: Plotwiki linkout Are you talking about interwiki links? If the url has changed the interwiki map can be modified. ^_^ Heck, as a central sysop I think I can still do that myself. ~Dantman(talk) Jan 4, 2010 @ 02:43 (UTC) :Template:Linktabicon has the url. I do not know about the stuff in the browse category. ~Dantman(talk) Jan 7, 2010 @ 21:10 (UTC)